Seeing Is Believing
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: This fic was challenged to me by crimsonluvr on ranger power. Even though, he knows Blake likes Tori, Cam finds himself developing feelings for her that grow stronger every hour. CamTori


**"Seeing Is Believing"**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**  
This fic was challenged to me by crimsonluvr on ranger-power. I don't own the characters...You know the drill...Plus, go easy on me in your reviews. This is my first NS fic.

**Pairing:**  
Tori/Cam

**Genre:**  
Romance

**Rating:**  
K+

Feelings

Cameron Watanabe watched as his friends Tori Hanson and Blake Bradley were hanging out in the park. Though, they weren't officially together, you'd swear they were by the way Blake was flirting with Tori. All that made it even tolerable was the fact that Tori was having none of it. Though, Cam couldn't help but notice that she was also doing nothing to stop it. _Why is it making me this angry to see Blake hitting on Tori like that?...I mean, it's not like Tori and I are together or anything..._Cam thought to himself, trying to get to the bottom of his anger. _Could it be that I'm actually jealous?..._He pondered before Blake invited him over to where he and Tori had been sitting on a bench under a large oak tree, in the shade from the sun.

Making his way over there, Cam simply lied "Sorry, guys, I'd love to hang out with you guys but I promised dad I'd help him out with some stuff at Ops..." Not taking 'no' for an answer, Blake added "Oh, c'mon. I thought that's what Cyber Cam was for?" Shaking his head, Cam continued "No, Blake, I think it's best _I _help my father...Not Cyber Cam...I'll see you guys later..." Resigning himself to Cam's stubbornness and 'buisiness-before-pleasure' attitude, Blake added "All right. Catch ya later, man."

Slightly disappointed that Cam wasn't staying to hang out with them, Tori replied "All right. Later, Cam." Nodding slightly, Cam just waved goodbye and added "Later, Tori...Blake." Just before he left, Cam noticed Tori's face fall slightly out of the corner of his eye. Hiding behind a tree, Cam thought to himself _Damn it, Cam, what's your problem? Why can't you just hang out with them?...Man, Tori really looked disappointed back there..._Brushing it off and thinking nothing of it, Cam decided to head to the beach for a while since he had no responisibilities to tend to that day.

About an hour later, Cam was startled by a voice coming from behind him. "Is this sand taken?" Tori asked; indicating the vacant area next to Cam. Turning around to see who was behind him, Cam replied "Tori! Hey! Um, no it's not..." Chuckling softly to herself at Cam's response, Tori took a seat on the sand next to Cam. As they both looked out over the ocean, a light silence fell over them as Cam just took in the sight of Tori next to him. _Man, she's beautiful...Eh...Don't get your hopes up, Cam...I mean, Blake's the good-looking athletic jock and you're...Well, you're just the mediocre-looking computer nerd...Tori'd never pick you over Blake..._He thought to himself as he just sat there and gazed at her beauty.

Breaking the silence, Tori stated "Man, the ocean's beautiful at this time of day. Don't you think so, Cam?" Snapping out of his trance, Cam replied "Uh, yeah. Yeah, it is." Not taking her eyes off the beautiful sight of the majestic waves crashing against the shore, Tori added "It's nice to just come here and relax and just get away from it all..." Also turning to watch the ocean waves crashing on the shore, Cam added "Yeah...I know what you mean..."

Turning back to Tori, Cam asked "So, what did you and Blake do today?" Sighing exasperatedly at the mention of Blake, Tori replied "Well, Blake spent most of the day trying to be sly about hitting on me. And let me tell ya somethin'...He failed miserably..." Chuckling softly, Cam added "So, what'd you do about it?" Half smiling, Tori added "I just played along with it until it finally bugged the hell outta me and then I just came down here to get away from him..."

_So, she's _not _into Blake? Great! That means I still have a chance...Nah, who am I kidding? A beautiful girl like Tori would never fall for a nerd like me...She's probably got her eyes on Shane or Dustin...Or possibly Hunter...She'd never fall me in a million years..._Cam thought as he listened to Tori talk about Blake.

While she talked about Blake annoying her by hitting on her, Tori thought to herself _Is he even listening to me...What do I have to do...spell it out for him..."Cam, I love you!"!...He's a freaking genious...He should've figured this out by now...He should know I like him...Unless he doesn't like me back...Which he probably doesn't...He's probably more into brainy girls who are as smart as he is which frankly...I don't even come close, let's be honest..._

Turning to face Cam, Tori stated "Listen, Cam...There's something I wanna tell you..." Intrigued by her statement, Cam asked curiously "What is it, Tori?" Before she answered him, Tori thought to herself _It's now or never, Tori...If he doesn't feel the same way, atleast he knows...He has a right to know..._Nervously, Tori added "Cam, the reason it annoyed me so much when Blake was hitting on me was because..." Curious, Cam asked "Because of what, Tori?"

Unable to finish her sentence, Tori replied "Nothing...Ya know what, nevermind...It's not that important..." Feeling defeated, Tori mentally scolded herself _Way to go, Tor! At this rate, he'll never know how you feel about him..._Gently taking her chin in his hand, Cam lifted her face to look at him. "Tori, we're friends...You can tell me anything..." Sighing as she melted in his soft, caring eyes, Tori replied "Cam, look. Well, it's two things...First of all, I didn't enjoy Blake hitting on me because I don't like him in that way...He's just more of a friend to me, I like somebody else...And second of all...Can I tell you I think I'm in love with you?"

Stunned by her response, Cam was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tori's response had left him speechless. Thinking she shouldn't have said that, Tori pulled away from Cam as she added "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that...I knew it, I was way too forward, wan't I?" Not knowing what else to say, Cam just replied "I love you, too, Tori..." Having been too ashamed of what she'd said, Tori rambled on "Look, I know you don't feel the same way-and that's okay-I just felt that-Wait...What did you say?"

Gently taking her hand in his, Cam looked deep into her eyes as he repeated while gently caressing her cheek with his free hand "Tori, I love you, too." Unable to believe what she was hearing, Tori was now speechless herself. As a silence fell over the two of them, Cam just leaned in towards Tori gently and softly pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for this being so short, I've just got a lot going on. We just finished the first wee of school and already I've got a Biology quiz to study for...Anyway, I hope to update soon.


End file.
